The various devices for supporting a television, whether flat screen or CTR, are testimony to the need for same. Of the various devices, few are remotely controlled. Of those that are, none offer the unique features of the present apparatus that provides for holding and remotely pivoting a television in the horizontal and vertical planes, as well as moving a television upwardly and downwardly.